yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiza Izinski
Aki Izayoi is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and one of the mysterious Signers. 's memory of Aki as the monstrous "Black Rose Witch".]] Aki possesses a "special power" which sets her apart from that rest of humanity, and even the rest of the Signers. This power appears to be a form of ESP. Although its exact name and limits are unknown, it is activated only by sadness and anguish, which has ironically caused her a lot of anguish, effectively fueling itself. She is able to materialize Duel Monsters as reality, and the effects of her Spell and Trap Cards are real, too. These elements combined liken any Duel in which Aki participates to a Shadow Game. Aki also takes the persona of "the Black Rose Witch" so as to intimidate her Dueling opponents. Clad in a dark hood, and with a pale mask, the "Black Rose Witch" is an urban legend in Neo Domino City. Lua and Tenpei later decide to challenge the "Black Rose Witch" to a Duel. It is during this encounter that Aki first sees Yusei, and his Dragon's Birthmark. She expresses surprise to the fact that another individual also possesses a birthmark. Aki appears to be extremely unstable, or at least very violent. Due to her mysterious powers, she is called a "witch" and a "freak" several times. These occurrences only serve to separate her even further from the rest of humanity, and effectively fuels her special ability. However, upon meeting Yusei Fudo, Aki changes her outlook of the world. Since they haven't had a chance to talk formally, she sees Yusei as a challenge, since Aki knows he possesses a mark as well. As one of the Signers, she believes that the Dragon's Birthmark is the source of her power, and thus, all her anguish, since she is noted as calling it a "wretched mark." Aki is a participant of the Fortune Cup and eventually faces Jill deLauncebeaux in the second round. She wins the Duel using her signature monster, Black Rose Dragon. After Jill is scorched due to her monster's attack, she is exposed as the feared "Black Rose Witch," thanks in part to Jeager and Rex Godwin's plot to unmask her. As one of the Signers it's also possible that her birthmark is one of the Claws, as each episode title she has debuted on has depicted the Stone Table with the Dragon's Claw mark, just as it did with Yusei. Appearance .]] Aki has pink hair, with two long, elbow-length bangs. She also clips her hair with two silver bands behind her bangs. When she Duels under the alias, "Black Rose Witch," she splits her two large bangs into about six smaller ones. She also lengthens the back of her hair under this alias, although how she does so is unclear. She has unusual eyes which resemble those of a cat's. Her outfit is similar to uniforms that were worn by female Military Generals during the 1980's. She also wears a magenta collar and a gold cross-shaped talisman with an emerald and an optional pair of dark, elbow-length gloves. Her Duel Disk has pink and red trim. Deck Aki's signature card is "Black Rose Dragon," and also the monster that supposedly led to her alias being known as the "Black Rose Witch." Her Deck contains several Plant-Type monsters and the Field Spell, Black Garden. Izayoi, Aki